kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Titan Occupation of Alamode Village
The Titan Occupation of Alamode Village was a strategic turning point in the Early Nineteenth Century, following the Incident of 1956, when Kid Titan's of Demoral Operatives were vortexed through a powerful storm which sent them through time back to the 19th Century about 152 years before their current time in 1956. During the end of the Occupation the exact same Storm returned and Vortexed the Titans back to 1956, removing all but one traces of all 20th Century technology from the 19th Century, much of Alamode Village including its surroundings were left in Ruins, many Kids, Adults, and Teenagers were stunned during the Occupation including the Mother of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill. This disastrous Event was recorded by adults all over the 19th Century including the 19th Century Kids Next Door, but all memories of this ever was erased following the Flash Freeze Incident which occurred 2 years after this event. The crashed H.O.R.N.E.T that was lost during the events of the Storm remained in the 19th Century until 189 years later when it was eventually found by the newly established Seventh Generation Kids Next Door, in the the late 20th Century sometime before the K-Civil War's start, and was later established as a museum exhibit along with the rest of the Alamode Ruins, it was from this particular crashed H.O.R.N.E.T, on how the Kids Next Door became Inspired on creating a Duplicate copy of the vehicle on Helo Jets, on which would be later referred to as a M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. ''Titan Occupation The Occupation was widely known for the Titan's cruelty towards the adults of the 19th Century whom the Titans at this time often referred to them as Amish Heads, and often pesterized them by stunning them for no apparent reason, making fun of them, and sending them towards the river in K.r.a.b transports just to dunk em into the river just to laugh at their humiliation for their own Amusement, many attempts conducted by Adults to uprise against the Titans were easily put down in just a couple of minutes, and any attempts conducted by the 19th Century Kids Next Door were always repelled with ease. As a result of the failed attacks conducted by the 19th Century KND Sixth Generation organization that was described to have lasted about 10 hours, the Kid Titans of Demoral began to expand its perimeter outside Alamode Village, where they even went as far as to attacking the Nebular Farmlands that were known to be 2 miles away, further resulting into a heavy fight within the countryside of the Alamode Region. The KTD were able to succeed in their attack where as a result many adults and teen farmers that were residing in the farmlands were kidnapped by KTD Operatives and sent into Alamode Village in order to be stunned and constantly picked on by the cruel the Kid Titans of Demoral. at Gor Square...]] However despite most of the heavy fighting taking place outside of Alamode Village, the Titan's cruel antics towards the adults and Kids of Alamode Village were unchanged, as many of these adults, teens and even kids who resided in the village were mostly referred to as Amish Heads, due to the lack of Technology that plagued the 19th Century, which would reveal that this would be a great stomping ground for the KTD, despite them being sent into this time period by an accident that was caused by an Electromagnetic Storm back in their time period in 1956. The constant cruelty of the KTD in Alamode Village would not only plague the village itself, but would also move onto areas outside the town, that the KTD either occupied through expansion or taken over from the 19th Century KND, however these expansions wouldn't last as long as these were constantly known to attack 19th Century KND positions in order to deal severe blows to the Sixth Generation Organization during the time of the Alamoda Series of Attacks which lasted 10 hours prior to the second Airborne Offensive hours after the KTD temporary claimed the Nabular Farmlands and kidnapped the adults and teens residing in the countryside and bringing them back to Alamode Village. Even the Annoyingly Cute Triplets who Live upon the Hill's mansion was attacked by the Titans and occupied. The triplets along with their mother were forced out and harrassed by the Kid Titans of Demoral, until the fleet of hundreds of Balloons from the 19th Century Kids Next Door gains the Titans attention. These balloons were later shot down, by a single H.O.R.N.E.T over Alacadia in one spot over Alacadia, while another several hundred were harrassed in other areas in the same region by either G.l.i.d.e.rs or V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.Es, forcing the Kids Next Door to turn around, another 7 balloons would meet a similar fate 2 hours later, when 4 G.l.i.d.e.r's and 2 V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E's Scrambled from a nearby field and engaged the blimps on sight along side the exact same H.O.R.N.E.T, that engagened the first wave of balloons over Alacadia, forcing the Kids Next Door to once again turn around, these events would force the Kids Next Door to abandon their airborne ways and advance on Alamode Village by land. However, the KTD as a result of the failed Airborne counter offensive conducted by the 19th Century KND Operatives began to empty small portions of Alamode Village where they soon would make their way West towards the town of Ogust, where Sector Ogust was located after a single patrolling squadron of KTD G.l.i.d.e.rs, were able to locate it without being spotted by any Sixth Generation KND Operative on the ground. The KTD however would still hold a sizeable force in Alamode Village, where the Adults and Teens too afraid to even stand up and fight, and continued to go through the constant trauma and torment that the KTD Occupiers were giving them. However, the KTD Assault on Sector Ogust would soon be repelled along with one 19th Century KND Operative shooting down a single H.O.R.N.E.T, along with the sudden arrival of about 20,000 fresh Sixth Generation Operatives into the region forcing the KTD to return back to Alamode Village even with the pilots from the shot down H.O.R.N.E.T. The fighting on the outer perimeter would soon cease for a little bit, allowing the KTD to continue to conduct cruel antics against the adults and Teens of Alamode Village. Eventually due to all of this Trauma, the adults seeked refuge in the ACTWLUTH's Mansion, where a massive stand took place against the Titans, this would be the final battle to take place outside of Alamode Village, but the sudden unexpected 19th Century KND final attack occured from the West catching the KTD by surprise, and forcing all Operatives and vehicles away from the Alamode Mansion, sparing everyone inside from being stunned and tormented by the bratty KTD operatives. Despite being able to hold back several waves of the First phase of the 19th Century KND Assault on the outer defenses, the Sixth Generation KND now upgraded with newer weapons, some even using body armor made from pots pans, and even wooden boxes, were later reinforced by more Operatives world wide further overrunning the outer perimeter and sending the KTD Operatives falling back within the town where the last of the fightin was done by hour 37. The Occupation was eventually lifted during the Battle of Alamode when the Storm returned and sucked all Kid Titans of Demoral Operatives and Equipment except for one H.O.R.N.E.T, which took damage during the storm and was knocked off course while in the Debris Field causing it to crash about 2 Miles from the ACTWLUTH's Manor, while the rest of the Titans were blown back 152 years into the future where they once were 1956. The Outcome of Alamode was considered to be Inconclusive following that event but Alamode's Occupation was forever broken, and this memory would remain in the minds of the adults and Kids Next Door of the 19th Century until the Flash Freeze Incident 2 years later. 'Legacy' Though it was never officially known if the 19th Century Kids Next Door ever recorded this event, the Kid Titans of Demoral were known to document their occupation of Alamode Village along with their presence in the 19th Century, following their arrival in this era after an Electromagnetic Storm blew them from 1956, and was written as both and article and a book by KTD Author Numbuh 77, in 1956, just 13 days following the time incident, in which Numbuh 77, who was present during the entire event would document everything in the novel as he witnessed during his time in the 19th Century during the Titan's 37 hour stay. The book was since then placed into the Kid Titans of Demoral's Library of Insanely cool Stories and Comics in New York City, where it remained until the fall of the Kid Titans of Demoral on December 6th, 2002, where the fate of the Novel was left unknown. Trivia'' Category:Events Category:Early 19th Century Category:Kid Titans of Demoral Territories Category:Incident of 1956 Category:Battles Category:Canon Events Category:19th Century War Category:1804 Category:1956